Warriors of the Goddess
by Tasidia
Summary: Kel & Co. get picked for special trainning form the goddess, my !st fic
1. THE Lady Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people you recognize in this story, they all belong to Tamora Pierce and I'm not her, if I was her I sure wouldn't be this bad of writer lol.  
  
"Neal! Where going to be late!" yelled Keladry of Mindelin, Neal's best friend and only Lady Squire in the kingdom.  
  
"I'm coming,"Neal walked out of his room. "I heard that The Lioness is coming to court today" stated Neal.   
  
Kel couldn't believe what she was hearing, The Lioness, King's Champion, THE Lady Knight was coming to court, for the past four years she had refused to come because the king had forbid her to help the first girl who wished to become a knight. Now that Kel was a squire and knightless the Lioness was coming and the thing Kel wished for the most was for Alanna to pick her as her squire - Stay Yamami smooth- Kel couldn't help it she let out a smile.  
  
"Oh, so the Lump can smile," said Joren as he walked by.  
  
" And the dog can talk." Replied Kel. Kel and Joren stared at each other, then Joren walked away.  
  
"I see you two are getting along just fine," said Neal.  
  
"Haha," she said laughed sarcastically.   
  
"Earth to Kel!" Kel snapped out of her thoughts of the Lioness and back to the presents "come on we're going to be late."  
  
Later that day Sir Myles was having a discussion with his class over chivalry, " I'm sorry to stop this never ending debate but we are going to have a visitor." Kel looked at Neal and answered his questing eyes with a shrug. " Squires this is my daughter, Alanna, the Kings Champion."  
  
Kel snapped her head toward the doorway as Myles continued with a chuckle " Alanna you may come in now."   
  
Alanna walked in with a smile on her face" Hello, I'm pleased to meet you, and I hope I will have the pleasure of getting to know some of you better, but tos

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people you recognize in this story, they all belong to Tamora Pierce and I'm not her, if I was her I sure wouldn't be this bad of writer lol.  
  
"Neal! Where going to be late!" yelled Keladry of Mindelin, Neal's best friend and only Lady Squire in the kingdom.  
  
"I'm coming,"Neal walked out of his room. "I heard that The Lioness is coming to court today" stated Neal.   
  
Kel couldn't believe what she was hearing, The Lioness, King's Champion, THE Lady Knight was coming to court, for the past four years she had refused to come because the king had forbid her to help the first girl who wished to become a knight. Now that Kel was a squire and knightless the Lioness was coming and the thing Kel wished for the most was for Alanna to pick her as her squire - Stay Yamami smooth- Kel couldn't help it she let out a smile.  
  
"Oh, so the Lump can smile," said Joren as he walked by.  
  
" And the dog can talk." Replied Kel. Kel and Joren stared at each other, then Joren walked away.  
  
"I see you two are getting along just fine," said Neal.  
  
"Haha," she said laughed sarcastically.   
  
"Earth to Kel!" Kel snapped out of her thoughts of the Lioness and back to the presents "come on we're going to be late."  
  
Later that day Sir Myles was having a discussion with his class over chivalry, " I'm sorry to stop this never ending debate but we are going to have a visitor." Kel looked at Neal and answered his questing eyes with a shrug. " Squires this is my daughter, Alanna, the Kings Champion."  
  
Kel snapped her head toward the doorway as Myles continued with a chuckle " Alanna you may come in now."   
  
Alanna walked in with a smile on her face" Hello, I'm pleased to meet you, and I hope I will have the pleasure of getting to know some of you better, but tos

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people you recognize in this story, they all belong to Tamora Pierce and I'm not her, if I was her I sure wouldn't be this bad of writer lol.  
  
"Neal! Where going to be late!" yelled Keladry of Mindelin, Neal's best friend and only Lady Squire in the kingdom.  
  
"I'm coming,"Neal walked out of his room. "I heard that The Lioness is coming to court today" stated Neal.   
  
Kel couldn't believe what she was hearing, The Lioness, King's Champion, THE Lady Knight was coming to court, for the past four years she had refused to come because the king had forbid her to help the first girl who wished to become a knight. Now that Kel was a squire and knightless the Lioness was coming and the thing Kel wished for the most was for Alanna to pick her as her squire - Stay Yamami smooth 


	2. Everything Humanly Possible

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story   
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this is really bad I hope it will get better I wrote this one along time ago the first three chapters are old and the ones after that will be new. anyways enjoy!  
  
Kel spent the rest of the day thinking about what she had gotten herself into - _well I did want to be the best knight I could be_ she told herself. When she returned to her room she received a note that her parents were in the city for a visit. Kel decided that the next day she would visit them and not think about what was to happen in less then three days.   
  
The the following morning Kel went to the stable sand saddled Peachblossum, she rode out of the castle and down to her parents' apartment in the city. For the rest of the day she practiced her gavial with her mother, and talked about the new treaties with the Yamani Islands.   
  
The day before she was the start her training, Kel sat down to have breakfast with the other squires and listen to their new court crushes. For the remainder of the day she joked around with her friends and rode Peachblossum. Later that night she started to think about Lalassa and her new dress shop, Kel hopped that she was doing well and told herself that the next free time she had she would visit her.   
  
She couldn't wait to start her training tomorrow and show the Lioness how good she really was. Early the next morning Kel was woken before the birds were even up. She rolled out of bed and looked up at the person responsible. The Lioness! Kel was up in a second; she grabbed her laid out cloths and put them on. Not even noticing that they were not the same ones she had set on her bed the night before until they were already on. They were leather pants with a matching tunic of the highest quality, the kind of cloths that were made for fighting.   
  
" When am I going to practice with my gavial? I haven't done my morning work out yet."  
  
"When you have gavial practice, let's get a move on! You're going to be late on your first day! Come on, breakfast is in the King's study." The Lioness said as she lead the way.  
  
They walked down the hallway and into the King's study, just as the boys were walking in with Sir Myles, she noticed that they were wearing the same sort of clothing that she had on as well. Kel looked around her in awe, the King Jonathon's study was by far the most beautiful room Kel had ever seen. She didn't have much time to look around though because Alanna was ushering them all to a table with food on it. Kel took a seat and waited for someone to tell them why they were up this early, _please don't tell me we have to do this everyday_.   
  
The king cleared his thought and began his speech, "Today you start your journey to become the elite of my Knights. Starting tomorrow, in the mornings you will have combat training from the first bell in the morning to the bell just before lunch. In the afternoon your studies will include math, history, tactics and strategy, manners, and a free period for your private studies. Sundays you will each spend they day learning how to blend in with whatever environment you may find yourself in. As for today you will be given a series of tests to find your weak and strong-points." With that Jon finished his speak. I sure hope we now what we're doing, he said to himself.  
  
Later that day Kel and the other Squires walked out onto the practice courts. They had just finished grueling tests for everything that was humanly possible for a human to learn. When they finally made it to the training yards, the Shang Horse was waiting for them. As they approached he said, "Right now we well test you on hand to hand combat, then we will move onto sword, staff, and archery. When you get to horse riding you will be tested on the lance."   
  
With that he placed them in a line, each one of then ten feet away from each other. When they were in position six Shang warriors can out and stood in front of each of the squires. Why did I have to get the big one? Kel thought as a man in his early twenties stood in front of her.   
  
"On my mark begin to fight." The Shang walked over to the fence, "begin."   
  
Kel dodged the first punch sent by her opponent and at the same time sent a spin kick his way. While she did this she didn't notice the kick flying toward her. Luckily, her kick brought him down with her. Both popped up and started to fight again. Kel threw the shang over her hip with the the throw she had learned while in the Yamani, surprisingly it worked. He flew over her hip, but as he flew he twisted in the air and kicked her. She went down and the fight was over. When she got up she notice that she was the last of her friends to stop fighting.  
  
The Shang she was fighting helped her to her feet and said, "Good fight , I actually had a bit of a challenge. I'm the Shang Tiger, by the way."  
  
After that Kel and the other Squires had an eventful day, when they had all learned that none of them knew anything, and they would all have to start all over in all there fighting arts, they began to have second thoughts about what they had signed up for. When they where done with unsaddling the horses and washing them, they went to have dinner.  
  
The king walked over and said, "Good start but, this was just the beginning, if you wish you can still back out now and we can find some one else put if you stay you stay for good," he walked away.  
  
One of the monks walked up to them and told them how they did on their tests they had taken that morning. "Keldary, you barely passed all your tests but one, Math, for the rest of you, Cleon, Joren, Merric and Roald barely passed, Neal passed with a B, each of you will receive your own schedules in the morning.


	3. Fun for Everyone

soooo sorry that it took me so long to write this new chapter, and it is not even that long, but hey i'm getting better, err... at writing at least well i hope. Anyways hope you enjoy, and reviews are apprieated!

When Kel woke up the next morning she looked around the unfarmilar room trying to remember where she was. When she sat up she rememberd that she, and her five companians had been moved out of their squire quarters into a their own set of rooms. Kel being the olny girl had a room to herself while the boys shared a room connected by a commonroom.

Sitting up Kel located her training cloth and pulled them on. Having fallen asleep apon entering the room last night, Kel took her time and explored her room. She found that she had a private bathing room connected to her dressing room, like her old room. Unlike her old room she did not have a desk, but a simple table with two chairs. Done exploring, Kel walked into the common room.

Wanting to make sure that everyone was on time for their first lesson, Kel went to the boy's room to wake them up. Kel knocked on the door, but no one anwesered. She knocked again, and when no one replied, opened the door and poked her head in. _WHAT!! Where are they? They must be at the practice court already!!_ Kel ran out of room though the halls and to the practice courts.

When Kel reached the practice court she noticed that the boys where just warming up. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up? I would have woken you up if you where still asleep ."

"Wait, what do you mean we didn't wake you up? I asked Joren to wake you because he was ready before the rest of us." Neal replied.

Kel's eyes turned to glare at said party. "You didn't even try to wake me up, you didn't even knock on the door. I'm a light sleeper, I would have heard you if you knocked on my door."

Joren smirked at Kel, "I thought she needed her beauty sleep."

Before anymore could be said by eighter party the Shang Tiger walked in. "Spread out arms length apart, make sure you won't hit anyone while we are warming up. Good. Left foot front, fighting stance. Forward jab on my count. One, Two, Three..."

The next hour was spent on perfecting punches and front snap kicks.

Just as the Shang Tiger was finishing with the six tired teens, Alanna walked in with six practice swords.

"They are all yours Lady Knight," the Shang Tiger said with a smile as he walked off the practice court.

Alanna nodded and began the lesson. "Right. I want you to pair up, and stand in a line infront of me. You three on my left will block while the others will take the offensive possition."

Joren looked at Alanna liked she was an idiot. "You do know that we know how to use our swords, don't you? These drills are for beginners, we are squires after all, I don't appreciate being treated like a first year page."

"Let us get a couple things straight, I am the Knight master, and you are my students. So far you haven't shown me anything to make me believe that you are above that of a first year page in either your attitude or your use of the sword. For all I know you use a sword as a tooth pick." Alanna took a deep breath and barked out a swift shout to pair up and stand ready for her orders.

The next hour Alanna drilled the six squires untill their arms where aching and they started to show their flaws.

"Joren tighten your grip after you finish your attack, never hold onto your sword that loosly when your fighting someone." Alanna repremanded.

Alanna's next statment brought fear to those it affected. "Place your practice swords on the side, it's time for the real fun to begin."

The sixs trainees looked at eachother with dread in their eyes before placing their practice swords in a corner.

Okay well I am thinking that each squire will have their own specialty, what do you think of these? I will take suggestions!

Neal Staff

Roualsword

Kel glaive

Merric Hammer

Joren bow and arrow

Owen Axe


End file.
